Monsters in the Closet
by Battle Ferrets
Summary: One-shot! Cute Kaiba brotherly love! Late at night the monsters appear: from the shadows, through the door and under your bed. But the ones in the closet are the boss. They only have one target. You. Read and Review! ---Jasper Sable


One-shot! Mokuba and Seto Kaiba brotherly love, _awwwww!_Eh, more after fic.

**Dedication:**To my hikari, and to all those who still worry about the monsters in their closets!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own nothin'.

**Notes:**And yes, I have an obsession with the boogey-man! He has so far been mentioned in **Butterflies**, soon to be mentioned in Chapter Five of **Ultimate Betrayal**and now seen here in **Monsters in the Closet**! And now that I have plugged myself twice, read on!

* * *

  


**Monsters in the Closet**

Every kid goes through a phase where they are terrified to sleep with all the lights out because the shadows lengthen and stretch and prove to be not shadows at all, just monsters imitating them until you were foolish enough to flick the switch and be consumed by the shadows.

No doors or windows can be left open or the boogey-man will come in the middle of the night and do terrible, horrible things to you so that when the person who usually wakes you up in the morning sees nothing but a mangled body that is only recognizable by the shredded pyjamas around it.

The bed must be checked under at least three times a night, more if you can spare, for the hairy and somewhat slimy hands that want to latch onto your ankle as soon as you step off the bed and glowing eyes that watch for that foot to appear and sharp wicked teeth that want to latch onto you while you scream and scream when you know that no one will come because no one ever does in the movies.

But most of all, you make sure that your closet door is closed and preferably with a chair or something in front of it.

Because the monsters in the closet are the head of the nightmare squad. The big daddy's who are in charge of the shadow-monsters and the boogey-man and the monsters under your bed. The monsters in your closet only ever have one goal.

You.

Every single kid goes through that frightening part of life. And every single one either shrugs the monsters off as mere figments of their childish imagination or gives some other logical explanation to shove off their little kid fears.

But I'm starting to wonder if my brother will ever grow out of the monsters that plague him.

Every single night I have to go in and make sure that all windows were latched tight, that his solar-powered nightlight was super glued directly where it was supposed to be, that he's tucked in and comfortable with his plushie Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Most of all, I have to make sure that his closet door is closed, locked, bolted and otherwise blocked so that no monsters can get out. He was very adamant on having the dead lock and the security code placed on it, but if it makes him feel safer at night, I'm really not going to complain.

After the monster check, I tuck him in, give him a kiss on either the forehead or cheek, and shut the door securely behind me when I leave, keeping the hall light on as I make my way to my own room.

He usually falls straight to sleep, or so he tells me in the morning, but sometimes he will pad out of his room on heavy bare feet to fling himself on my bed and then I know he's seen one of his monsters.

Then I will allow him under the covers where I can feel him shivering heavily.

If I don't feel like sharing my bed that night, we'll go and share his, which is much bigger for that exact reason. It's pretty much near three beds width and two beds length.

Even then, he'll whimper and moan at every sound and shadows movement. I am then forced to allow him to cuddle up to me, sharing my warmth and strength.

Don't get me wrong. I love my brother dearly. But sometimes...

"Please?" he asks nicely, giving me a dose of puppy eyes. One of these nights, I'll become immune. Any time now...

I sigh. "I've already checked the closet five times already, how would a monster get in there with the door closed?"

He seems to mull this question over for a few seconds, chewing on his lip. "They're evil." he supplies.

I honestly love my brother, but I'm exhausted. The day's been long and hard, and I had to stay up late enough as it is to finish my work.

I give in to his irresistible eyes. "All right, but this is the last time."

He just gives me this scared uplifting of his lips that could be considered a smile and I go over to the closet door and proceed to undo the locks and punch in the security code. That done, I fling open the doors and take a step away, giving him a good view inside from his bed.

I give him a weary smile. "You see? No monsters."

He's white as a sheet. Waitaminute. He should be feeling better.

A chill goes down my spine and I peer over my shoulder, only to come face to face with glowing yellow eyes. I nearly jump out of my skin before I curse and grab the stuffed Silver Fang from the dim interior of the closet, showing it to him.

"You see? It's nothing but your old Silver Fang toy."

He looks a little better and I replace the plushie back in the closet before performing the nightly ritual all over again.

I tuck him in, give him a kiss on the forehead and flick off the light switch, stopping halfway to his door when I hear his voice behind me.

I turn back. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you would sleep with me tonight."

I sighed. What could it hurt? I've only been doing this for three years now. Damn you Yuugi.

I close the door, making my way to the bed by mere memory alone. I collapse and wriggle under the covers, my brother's warmth immediately beside me and clinging to me for all that it's worth.

I sigh - I seem to do a lot of that - and wrap my arms around him as well.

"Goodnight." I say to him, giving him one last kiss on the cheek before I doze off.

But I still managed to catch his reply.

"Goodnight, Mokuba."

~**fin**~

Twist-ending! Never actually done one of those before... t'was fun! And I apologize if it was too dragged out, I noticed that my first one-shot (**Butterflies**) was so incredibly dragged out that if it was butter over bread I would be able to do three slices!

Well, okay, all right, you want to know what the _hell_I was thinking writing this? To tell the truth, it actually does have a meaning and isn't just some random thing that popped into my overly insane mind! *_gasp_*

If any of you read the manga (and if you are as big of fans as me you'll go find at least one copy! *_hint-hint_*) you might know that, in the 1st season when Yami no Yuugi duelled Seto Kaiba for the return of Yuugi's Grandpa's Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Well, needless to say... Kaiba lost! And the game penalty that Yami no Yuugi bestowed upon him was the playing out of his worst nightmares every time he went to sleep (Yami wasn't a very nice guy and seemed more interested in killing people or driving them insane than being a knight in shining armour!), hence the one line where Mokuba curses Yuugi. So despite the snide comments on Kaiba never sleeping because he is too caught up in his work and business, this here is the truth!

As far as I know, the penalty was never removed, unless the time when Yami no Yuugi defeated Kaiba with Exodia and sent a piece of his soul or whatever it was to the Shadow Realm was him actually removing the penalty... and I'm rambling! ^.-.^;

So that is the inspiration for this fic! What if Kaiba's nightmares _had_been removed, but had left him more than a little... at loss for sanity? And how would his little brother Mokuba (not so little in this fic, I can tell you that now! He's around 15 and his big bro would be tipping the scales in favour of 19/20) react and tend to his paranoid sibling?

Anyway, review, flame, criticize, or compliment _imaginatively_and _intelligently_.

Oh, and I have one more announcement before you all click on the little purple button or leave:

**If you would all just go to my reviews in all my stories, you will notice that I have a fan that likes to flame me. I told her (**paper cut16**) that if she didn't mind, I'd go and give people a *_nudge-nudge-violent-shove_* in her direction so that they could use her as an example and see how _not_to flame. Thank you (my reviewers) for your time and thank you (**Ms.pc16**) for the laughs!**

---Jasper Sable


End file.
